The Fourth World
by Zannie-Chan
Summary: **FINISHED** 5 Years after WWW's defeat they're back, and for real! Dominating the entire internet and even the world, NetNavi's aren't allowed on the Global Line anymore, and the 'spell' is about to turn permanent (mild shounen-ai Enzan/Netto)
1. The Resistance Net

The Fourth World  
  
This story contains light Shounen-ai!!! This is where brains rule and flamers drool, get the point? Story ©Zannie-Chan, All characters are © to Capcom.  
  
Prologue.  
  
Another explosion sounded, people started running away from the crumbling building, panic took over as gun shots were heard. A young man fell down to the ground bleeding. His girlfriend screamed and cried untill a second shot sounded. "Stupid Netbattlers, you should know by now WWW does not allow Personal- Navi's on the Global Line anymore!"  
  
The Navi was hopelessly overwhelmed in more then just number, scared he looked around trying to contact his opperator, without prevail. "Hehehe sad little Navi, your opperator got killed, time for you to join him!" The dark colored navi snapped his fingers as a gang of other Navi's easily deleted the victim. An icy laugh filled the area at the sight of the deleted Navi.  
  
  
  
Chapter I - Meet The Gang.  
  
A young boy ran into a darkened alleyway and stopped infront of a door and knocked it softly. "Password?" a voice sounded from the other side of the door. "Sukoshimo nai" The boy whispered softly and smiled faintly as the door opened slowly, he ran in fastly and sat down on a bench next to more children.  
  
"Welcome to this short notice Meeting, sorry we couldn't contact you sooner, we had problems with our connections." A lifely voice sounded from behind a door. It opened and a 16 year old boy walked out. Hikari Netto, Operator of Rockman.Exe, the leader of the Resistance Net.  
  
Some of the members started whispering untill a second more deeper voice sounded. "Shut up and listen to him" a dry snarl, it had to be Ijyuuin Enzan, most called him the wannabe leader. It was widely known he wanted Netto's position for a long time now, due to his disliking to team work, he was never chosen to be leader, and Netto constantly won the ellections.  
  
"Ok I'll start then, through reliable sources we heard that someone was killed by the WWW again, he and his Netnavi were both well.. killed because they tried to hack in on the Global Line. With this as a warning all members of The Resistance aren't allowed on the line anymore, last thing we want is one of our members to get seperated from the group or worse. killed."  
  
More whispers and some gasps filled the room. Children started talking louder and louder untill it started to become a chaos of voices. Enzan walked out of the shadows seeming slightly annoyed, his baby-blue eyes piercing through the children. "Shut up allready, he's not done yet!" He said harschly as it got silent again. Netto gave a little stare at Enzan who gave a short sideways gaze then stared back in the room. "Ehm.. Yes, This is the reason I'm not letting out Netbattlers, PET's aren't allowed outside, we all know that. So the only thing we can do now is just use our sim-Navi's to hack onto the net, we wont use real Navi's. I know virusbusting might be a little hard that way, but we have come to so much dificulties I'm sure we can take on a few Viruses. Furthermore. I'd like to see that DEKAO STOPS EATING ALL OUR FOOD SUPPLIES. thank you. ok that was the meeting, dismissed."  
  
The group laughed silently then all walked out and some scattered over the house, Dekao remained sitting however. "Hey Netto you think that's funny?! It might aswell been a rat or something!" He complained. Enzan rolled his eyes. "Oh yeah a VERY big green colored rat." He crossed his arms and sighed, leaning against the wall.  
  
Dekao stared at Enzan. "Why you! You're done for Ijyuuin!" He ran towards him in anger. Enzan saw him long before he even wanted to get him, stepped aside dryly and stared at him tripping over the doorpost. Netto frowned, tried to hold a chuckle then stared at Enzan. "Leave him be, he's got enough problems as we speak ok?" He walked away quietly after helping Dekao up.  
  
Enzan stared at Netto, his face not moving an inch, emotionless and cold as always. He smiled if he only wanted himself, he went where his own will took him and all his feelings drowned under a thick layer of pride. Somewhat arrogant but the never failing opperator of Blues.exe. 'Hikari. You think you're so much with your trust and teamwork, the real warrior works alone, but your stupidity is probably gonna learn you that.' He turned around and dissapeared in the shadows.  
  
Days came and gone in the Resistance, seeming to be just a group of kids. But underneath the cute cover of children searching for a way to live, there housed a fullfleged Hacking organisation, NetNavi Opperators from all over the cities wanting to stop the WWW and get back to their parents wherever they would be. The leader of the Organisation, Netto was just like most of the children 16 years old, Enzan the oldest of the group, 17 years, was to most a pain but he did know the most about certain things the rest couldn't even come close to.  
  
Chapter II - The Resistance Net.  
  
Netto's finger repeatetively tapped the 'P' key of his keyboard. Whatever he wanted to type down allready flew out of his mind. His thoughts were struck somewhere with his parents, where would they be. His thought was disrupted by a sudden cheery voice.  
  
  
  
"Netto-kun, you were saying?" Rockman asked. Netto woke from his daze and stared at the screen. "Oh. Sorry Rockman, I forgot." He looked away from the screen for a while and sighed. Rock noticed the frown on his opperator's face for a while now, it wasn't like him to complain at all but he did want to know what was going on.  
  
"Hmm. Netto you seem a bit gloomy lately, is it still about your parents now?" He almost startled himself about the way he said it. Netto just stared at him for a minute, no words fell between them. The navi noticed the look in Netto's eyes wasn't one of annoyance, he'd seen it before, it was dissapointment.  
  
Their moment of peace was rudely interrupted by someone knocking on the door loudly. "Hey Hikari!" it sounded. He rolled his eyes. 'Enzan. probably complaining about how bad things are under my lead blah blah.' "Come in..." he said neutraly.  
  
The door was opened harschly and as to his surprise Enzan stood there with a bleeding crewmember in his arms, a young boy, Glenn. "He was found near the Metroline station." Netto's eyes drifted from the boy's body to the screen where Rockman tried to get a view of the situation.  
  
"Things. ARE getting worse Enzan." Netto sighed and walked over to him. "You were right. Maybe I'm to young for such resposibility." Enzan's eyes shot towards him the instant he said it, a deep glare. 'Damn that took you long to find it out, finally do I get the po.hmm' He never knew why but his normal thoughtline was disrupted by the look on the younger Operator's face.  
  
Enzan made a small gesture towards Netto. ".Well. Atlea.hmm Where do you want me to put him?" Netto's eyes twitched narrowing a little staring at Enzan who stared back at him directly, so cold. "Just get him to the bedrooms or something, get him a doctor. I don't.. really know."  
  
The blue eyed boy raised his head and stared down at him for a second then turned around and walked away. Netto closed the door of the room and walked back to the computer sitting down and sighed. "What in the world should I do Rock. I'm sure Glenn was trying to get into the global Line, what if he left traces. I can't put up for so many kids their good hopes to be let down in one blast."  
  
He let his head fall on the desk and groaned lightly. Rockman sighed and stared at him. "You know. I'm sure you'll find a way, you always did, you're the hero to these kids." Netto put his chin on the desk and stared at him. "I might've saved them. but if Enzan didn't save my butt. I couldn't have done it.." A bright flash deleted the virus, the group of Navi's cheered. Rockman sat on the side of the battle field. His eyes fixed on the defense unit of the Resistance Net. Next to him stood Blues, the Navi of Enzan, in personaility they weren't really different, a lot of pride, but Blues did have a strong sense of justice, he did doubt if Enzan jumped to sudden conclusions.  
  
"Rockman, our security is in top shape again, the Resistance Net is safe for use once again." a young looking Navi said. Rock simple nodded and leaned forward on his hands, his thought hopelessly lost. Blues stared at him for a second. Not that he cared but he used to know Rockman different, much more lively.  
  
"May I ask what's on your mind?" the red Navi asked him on a dry tone. Rock looked up and stared at him. "Oh just some things with Netto-kun I suppose, nothing of great importance." Proto stared in front of him again, it wasn't his business anyway. "I see" A Silence fell between them as the Defense unit continued training.  
  
  
  
Chapter III - "I want out"  
  
Another day broke, it was nearly 23:47 but Netto lay in his bed, his head turned upwards, eyes focussed on the ceiling. He dearly wanted to think about something but just couldn't. The annoying feeling made him turn around several times untill Rock asked him what in the world he was doing.  
  
Netto stared at the screen of his computer. For a minute he came close to thinking about something, but to his surprise it was not what he expected it to be. Rockman.exe stared at him awkwardly. "Netto-kun.. Are you ok?" The boy fixed his brown eyes in the screen as his stare remained empty. "Ijyuuin" he started.  
  
"Ijyuuin?" Rock repeated softly. Netto's blank stare dissapeared. "He acted different then usual today. That scares me a bit I think." He said softly. Rock just nodded silently and sighed. "maybe you should get some rest, I think there is more on your head then just Enzan."  
  
Netto blinked a few times then stared up at the ceiling again. "Probably, it wasn't really hard those 5 years, untill now, things are changing so drastically even I can't get a grip on things anymore. It seems I'm starting to doubt my position in this, and I'm becoming afraid that we're doing this just to stop them, our real goal faded seems." He bit his lip softly.  
  
"I'm afraid Rock. I'm afraid they're allready dead. I'm. afraid" He dozed off slowly into a dreamless sleep. The usual so cheery navi stared at Netto as a worried frown overcame his face. He blinked and sighed. "We're all afraid Netto-kun, even Enzan, I'm sure of it." With these last words he fell asleep himself. 


	2. I want out

Chapter III - "I want out!"  
  
Another day broke, it was nearly 23:59 and Netto lay in his bed, his head turned upwards, eyes focussed on the ceiling. He dearly wanted to think about something but just couldn't. The annoying feeling made him turn around several times untill Rock asked him what in the world he was doing.  
  
Netto stared at the screen of his computer. For a minute he came close to thinking about something, but to his surprise it was not what he expected it to be. Rockman.exe stared at him awkwardly. "Netto-kun.. Are you ok?" The boy fixed his brown eyes in the screen as his stare remained empty. "Ijyuuin" he started.  
  
"Ijyuuin?" Rock repeated softly. Netto's blank stare dissapeared. "He acted different then usual today. That scares me a bit I think." He said softly. Rock just nodded silently and sighed. "maybe you should get some rest, I think there is more on your head then just Enzan."  
  
Netto blinked a few times then stared up at the ceiling again. "Probably, it wasn't really hard those 5 years, untill now, things are changing so drastically even I can't get a grip on things anymore. It seems I'm starting to doubt my position in this, and I'm becoming afraid that we're doing this just to stop them, our real goal faded seems." He bit his lip softly.  
  
"I'm afraid Rock. I'm afraid they're allready dead. I'm. afraid" He dozed off slowly into a dreamless sleep. The usual so cheery navi stared at Netto as a worried frown overcame his face. He blinked and sighed. "We're all afraid Netto-kun, even Enzan, I'm sure of it." With these last words he fell asleep himself. Enzan woke up with a terrible headache, almost asif he hit his head multiple times against something hard for 2 hours long. He let out an annoyed groan as he noticed it was 3:56 AM. He buried his head into his pillow and sighed. Just 2 more hours before morning.  
  
'Every morning the same story, the same kids running down the hall, the same food on my plate, the same fake and tired smile on Hikari's face, the same stupid work. I hate my life. Being official netbattler is so much better then this constantly running away from those idiots.' He rose from his bed and stared outside, not quite the view to be proud of, a trashed city. Once so beatifull untill they came. It burned his memories like it happened yesterday.  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
A sudden beep, he focused on the screen. "Error?" his fingers raced over the keyboard to try to figure out what was wrong but again the beep sounded. "What error, Blues find out what is wrong." Enzan softly commanded his Navi. "Yes sir Enzan-sama" the crimson Navi aswered and dissapeared from the screen.  
  
The popup kept returning, error, error.. His usual patience dissapeared as he screen turned blue. Fatal error occurred in system, all files have been deleted. With the simple message Enzan's eyes shot wide open, "DELETED?!" The worries for the computer faded when a big explosion was heard coming from the powerstorage of the city. A bright flash lighted the entire city. It had begun.  
  
*END OF FLASHBACK*  
  
He walked out of his room, downstairs. His mood dropped the instant he he felt the icy cold penetrate his thin shirt, he narrowed hs eyes and knocked Netto's door loudly, opened it roughly and just walked in. Netto woke up slowly. "What. who is it, what do you want.." He said with a broken voice.  
  
Enzan gritted his teeth, somehow his ignorance triggered an almost uncontrolable anger. "What.is it, you ask? You NEED to ask that question?" he tried to say as normal as possible. Netto stared at him standing in the moonlight shining through his shutters. "Well I know the days aren't to well but at least at night I try to sleep."  
  
The older noy let out a soft snarl. "Don't go smart on me Hikari, I'm just SICK and tired of this way of living, I'm not like this I HATE IT! I WANT OUT!" he said grabbing the younger boy's collar and lifting him up to him. Netto wasn't awake enough to really see he ment the words he said, insteadidly he just nodded lightly.  
  
"I know Enzan. we all want out sometimes but it's dangerous outsid. Ngh." he was roughly thrown back onto his bed as the moonlight glanced on the blue eyes of Enzan, lighting them almost furiously. "I'm leaving. good luck with this plan of idiots." He snapped at him and walked out of the door. It was then that it dawned to Netto that he was serious. He rose from his bed and ran after him. All the noise woke Rockman.exe slowly, he stared at the empty bed and open door. "Hmm? Netto-kun?" he said softly rubbing the sleep from his eyes.  
  
"Enzan WAIT!" He shouted after him as he followed him to his room. He stopped in the dooropening and stared at him packing his stuff in a backpack. Enzan turned around hasty, he stared at him narrowing his eyes. Confusion struck both boys as Netto saw a glistering drop of water run down from the older boy's eyes.  
  
'No. Turn around. turn around' Enzan kept repeating to himself, instead he just bit his lip and trembled lightly. Netto slowly walked towards him. Not a word fell between them untill Netto stood in front of him staring up a little at him. He never knew Enzan was this much bigger then he was.  
  
"..We're all scared. it's human to be scared." he stuttered softly. The words struck him where they had to, his blue eyes blurred with the moist. 'So right. and yet I don't want you to be' He closed his eyes as the tears rolled over. "Maybe. I just don't want to be human anymore"  
  
"Why are you acting like this, I never understood this, it's ok to be afraid." Netto said trying to make it better. "YOU will never understand me, none of you will, I'll always be different then you!" he returned harshly. Netto narrowed his eyes lightly. "You're as different as you wish to be Enzan, in the end we're all the same."  
  
"Don't give me that shit, I know that, I was the one who said that in the first place!" He reached for his head slowly. "I just want OUT of this place, I want to go where I used to go, to do what ever I wanted to do. I feel trapped, and all because of those morons of the WWW, I need to know how."  
  
Netto's eyes drifted of, they focussed at Enzan's big hands, bolded into fists. He bit his lip for a second then stared up again. "I think it's best just to rest for a while." He suddenly noticed the stupidity in his saying, they couldn't rest, WWW was threatening their very excistance.  
  
Another silence fell. Only thoughts realmed the room, unspoken but clearly around. 'What are you thinking Hikari. why do you still fight for things you can't protect anyway' He sighed. The silence broke off as Enzan's deep voice spoke, "I'll be back I hope" with these words he gave strong gaze into Netto's brown eyes, tucked his PET in his backpack and walked out of the building, leaving Netto staring a bit hopelessly.  
  
'Enzan. please don't leave me alone, not now.' He was at the point of breaking into tears, but he managed to keep it back somehow. 'Please come back' it haunted his mind as he let himself fall on his knees, staring at the door completely hopeless. 


	3. Never Worry about Me

Enzan put his hands into his pockets, shielding them from the cold wind that blew through his hair aswell. The streets looked grimmer then usual, it was late, though he wasn't sleepy at all. His mind was stuck at the WWW, it HAD to stop.  
  
'How in the world am I gonna do this. What in the world am I doing. I left the place I was safe and that without a plan.' He sighed deeply and stared at the sky. I can't go back just yet, not without the answers, not without the news that WWW is defeated.  
  
He stopped and sighed. 'I need to find a plug in port somewhere, I'm sure I can find more on the Global Line.' He looked around carefully untill he saw a telephone booth, just the thing he needed. A faint smile crossed his face as he ran towards it, got in and grabbed his PET from his backpack.  
  
"Blues, sorry It's so late but wake up!" The crimson Navi popped onto the screen and rubbed his eyes, "What is it Enzan-sama?" He asked. Enzan smiled faintly. "I wanna check somethings out if you don't mind." Blues shrugged and readied himself.  
  
"Plugin! Blues.exe, Transmission!" Enzan said softly while plugging in the cord and send his navi to the virtual world. Just when he was taking a peek at the screen he felt something cold against the back of his head pressing into it lightly.  
  
"NetBattlers, aren't allowed on the global line.." A deep voice said while slowly and softly tracing the cold object down to his neck, making him shiver. "Now be a good kid and hand over the Navi and I might be able to spare your lives." He laughed evilly.  
  
Enzan could feel the guy breathing in his neck, once again set shivers down his spine. He slowly nodded to the screen and plugged out the cord. "There happy now?" he asked dryly turning around and seeing the gun pointed at him. The man stared at him and grabbed the PET from his hands. "Where's the Navi?!" He suddenly asked.  
  
The blue-eyed boy bit his lip softly. '.Ok what could have happened. eh.' He smiled suddenly. "I want to join WWW, I'm sorry I tried to trick you but I had to find you people right?" The man narrowed his eyes then raised an eyebrow. "You're an unseemingly wise kid, wish that stupid resistance was like you eheheh."  
  
Enzan shrugged. "Ok may I get my Navi back?" he asked dryly while Plugging in allready. The man nodded and called out for someone while Enzan got Blues back into the PET.  
  
*WWW Headquarters*  
  
Enzan was pushed into the base, he stared around as much as he could untill someone pressed a uniform into his arms and pushed him into a waiting-qeue. 'Highly strange.' He thought staring at the clothes. 'Oh man I kinda feel weird now. I'll be acting against my only friends.' He sighed and sat down on a chair next to a relatively fat guy and stared at a teachers desk with two people behind it, talking.  
  
"Welcome WWW recruits!" the first man started and smiled at the 'class'. Enzan rolled his eyes. 'How can this guy act so happy-go-la in a situation they're in, hehe I'm sure Netto and the others will find a way to stop these morons.' "Your programs for today are in your rooms, aswell as your tasks, but mainly our task is to EMLIMINATE the Resistance Net followers, ALL of them, these scumbags have been bothering of for 4 years now and it's time to delete the navi's then MURDER the opperators!"  
  
He couldn't keep in it and rose from his chair gritting his teeth and bolding his fists. The man stared at him. "Yes? Erhm. what's your name?". Enzan bit his tongue intill it bled, he couldn't possibly say his real name, he was glad his remarkable appearance wasn't recognized. ".. It's. Eugene" he said softly. For once he felt his second name actually had a purpose. "Well Eugene, do you want to share anything with the rest?" He asked dryly crossing his arms.  
  
Enzan sighed softly. "I erhm. I. May I be excused for a minute? I don't feel very good" he lied as good as possible. The speeker frowned and stared at some of the security people, nodded at them and stared back at Enzan. "Say Eugene, what's your age and last name? He asked tilting his head lightly.  
  
Once again the boy stared around searching. 'My other name. maybe. hmm. why not.'He stared at him still going at his attempt to look a bit naughtious. "It's Eugene Chaud sir, and I'm ." He coughed thinking a little longer. "I'm 20 years old" He lied again.  
  
The man frowned and shrugged. "Well just don't miss to much of this introduction then." He signalled at some of the security personell. Enzan carefully waked past all the people and walked out of the room sighing relieved. He started running to find a bathroom, it didn't take him long.  
  
Inside he stared at a mirror. 'What am I doing here.what in the world was I thinking. I'm in the WWW. Trained to kill my only friends. without mercy hmm..' He stared at his hands and back at the mirror. 'What if. what if I get that gun pressed into my hands, put it at his head as he cries out my name. tears running over his cheeks as water in a river. staring at me with those damned eyes of his. would I be able to do it to save my own life, or will I sacrifice mine and jump infront of him as they try to shoot him.' He shook his head and closed his eyes. "I have to think of something.."  
  
  
  
  
  
The training had closely killed his brain, all lessons he had learned before, but he found some rest in the small room now. Staring at the ceiling, Enzan softly sighed and layed his arms behind his head. Tomorrow they were about to hunt the resistance down, something impossible he hoped. He closed his eyes slowly and dazed into sleep.  
  
The door came loose easily, falling to the ground making a loud noise. His eyes scanned the darkened room untill he saw a shadow walking towards him. Glenn. "Enzan!" the young boy shouted at him happily. Enzan nodded lightly hiding something behind his back.  
  
Glenn grabbed his hands and pulled him in shouting, "GUYS!! ENZAN IS BACK!" he cried out smiling. It didn't take very long before the room got crowded and the crew talked at him friendly and overly cheery.  
  
"Enzan! You're back! We missed you, but what's with the uniform?", another member asked curiously. He did nothing but stare untill a soft command passed his lips, "Take me to Netto." he asked almost monotome.  
  
"In his room, why don't you go see him, he misses you most." Glenn said softly and got out of the way, like the rest. The WWW-captain didn't speak a single word, walked passed them and towards Netto's room, opened the door softly and stared inside.  
  
He sat there, hanging over his bed staring outside, his slim features contouring in the blue light of the moon. He sighed, then turned around slowly as he heard the door fell into its lock. ".E.Enzan?!" he said not believing he really stood there, leaning against the door 'cool as always'.  
  
The blue-eyed boy just shrugged, closed his eyes and crossed his arms. Before he really noticed he felt two arms around his neck clinging onto him asif his life would be at stake."Enzan, I missed you, where were you all the time?" he asked laying his head on the taller boy's chest.  
  
Enzan stared at him and reached for something behind his back and wrapped his other arm around Netto's shoulders. "Somewhere", He said dryly staring at the ceiling, his heart picked up pace as the younger netbattler started crying softly. "Never leave us like this, please" Netto cried softly.  
  
"Netto Hikari. I place you under captivity of the WWW, hereby I will disband this crew and kill every single one of you." Enzan suddenly spat out sickeningly dry, and pressed the gun in the side of Netto's head.  
  
Almost asif the younger boy knew, he just clinged his shirt tightly into his hands and burried his face into the marine blue shirt. ". Enzan" he stuttered softly. Tears ran over his face as he leaned into him. "Please", he said staring up at him with teared eyes. "Don't be like this."  
  
The feared blue eyes narrowed greatly, and their owner seemed angered. "You will never understand me, I'm Different then you are!!" he screamed suddenly taking the gun off safety lock and pressing it harder into Netto's head. "Enzan." he cried harder suddenly holding on to him tightly.  
  
A fierce blow made Netto fall back harschly, he stared up at him crying staring at the gun Enzan held at his head mercilessly. His mind was completely blanc. "Honour" he suddenly said softly. An honour to be chosen to get rid of the biggest nuisance.  
  
Netto's eyes widened greatly, he was really about to shoot. "." the tears continued to stream over. "Please.Enzan. please.!" he sobbed hopelessly staring directly into the older boy's usually so beatifull blue eyes, now so empty and lifeless. "Gomen. Nasai." A dark voice from his throat sounded as a shot was heard.  
  
He hit him in the left side of his chest, penetrated his left lung. Stared at him as he fell down. "AHH!" the short but powerfull cry of the fallen 'savior' sounded as his body hit the cold floor, colouring it red immediately.  
  
The gun dropped on the floor as the blue suddenly shot back into his eyes. "Netto.kun." he stuttered and dropped on his knees next to the body. 'I killed him. I. Wha.What, my only. friend, Netto. the only one.he.. is.' his breathing fastened and started becoming ragged, staring at the blood also on his hands.  
  
His heart beated at least a hundred times a minute, tears ran over his cheeks as he held the body against his own. Pressed the head into his chest and screamed out the younger boy's name loudly.  
  
"So far away. So far away."  
  
  
  
He sat straight up in his bed, his body soaked his breathing uncontrolable. 'A nightmare. just a nightmare. oh god.' He stared out of the window to the city, he knew where their base was exactly, started wondering. 'Netto. are you still awake. thinking about me. staring at the same moon'  
  
He sighed and lied back again, he knew it was just a dream, but it seemed almost to real to be 'just a dream'. He closed his eyes slowly and just set his thoughts to nothing, waiting for sleep. 


	4. The Mistake

Chapter VI - The Mistake  
  
Netto stared outside and sighed, he hadn't eaten in the last 2 days enzan left the group. His thoughts only focussed on the eyes and his heart on the voice. 'He'll be back I'm sure of it. he even said he will be.', Slowly he closed his eyes and leaned forwards.  
  
Suddenly his door got thrown open, Meiru stood in the dooropening panting lightly. "Netto-kun. trouble. BIG trouble" she stammered. Netto looked up at her, she seemed really upset about something. "What is it?" he asked dryly.  
  
She got back to her breath and leaned on her knees. "Enzan. was spotted with WWW members." Netto's eyes shot wide open. 'Enzan.' "Ok. I'll take a look!" he said and grabbed his PET from the computer and ran outside.  
  
Outside it was a chaos, people ran away from gunfire, Netto tried to through the mass and when he eventually did he saw what Meiru described for him. "ENZAN!!" he suddenly shouted and wanted to run towards him but was stopped by Dekao.  
  
"Netto! Are you crazy? They'll shoot you!" he said pulling him back in the circle of people. Dekao stared at Enzan in the group, threatening just as much people. "Netto. our hackers found out he joined WWW. he's against us now. come on, we'd better go before they find out who we are" he said softly placing his hand on Netto's shoulder.  
  
Tears suddenly ran over in the brown-eyed boy, he pulled loose as he pushed himself through all the people in front of them. His shoulders hurt, but he made it. "ENZAN!!!!" he shouted as loud as he could to the older boy pointing his gun at someone's head. He looked up a bit hasty and stared directly into Netto's eyes for a second, startled and ran off suddenly.  
  
"ENZAN WAAIT!!" Netto cried. He started running after him but was stopped again by some other crewmembers and pulled into the crowd with force, back to the headquarters. In the headquarters Netto ran to his room crying hard and jumped onto his bed.  
  
"WHY.. Why do you have to do this.how COULD you join them against us. how could you just believe I could take a stand against YOU of all people. " He said outloud staring outside at the mass, now moving. 'And why did you run away when you saw me. why. I should've followed you, at all cost, no matter how many people tried to stop me. I needed to know.'  
  
He stared at his PET and Rockman who was quietly organizing things, then it shot into his mind. Synchronisation.  
  
"Rockman." he said softly staring at the screen. It didn't take long before the blue navi looked at him and smiled. "Hi Netto-kun! What can I do for you ?" he asked cheery as always. Netto whiped his tears from his eyes and smiled faintly. "Let's go do some serious net diving! Synchro Hikari style!"  
  
Rock lost his words for a second or two, then stuttered something, "N- Netto. synchro and using a real Navi. is.. s-suicide." The boy smirked. "We've done so much things that could've killed us! How could this be a big problem!"  
  
The Navi shrugged. "That smile. did you copy that from Ijyuuin? It's very familiar." Netto giggled. "Maybe. But come on Rock! Let's do it!" he said encouraging, but Rock wasn't completely agreeing. "Now.. Netto-kun for what would you risk your life. and mine so easily?", he asked dryly.  
  
"Hmm. I think you know for who." The human said staring at the ceiling. "besides Navi's are supposed to do everything the opperator says!"Netto said cheery running towards the synchro room. Rock just shrugged again. "Ok, but I still think it's suicide."  
  
The synchro room hadn't been used for 3 years now, not since two crewmembers died here. Netto felt a small shiver go down his spine, the two best hackers died here. He ignored the strange thoughts that entered his mind and sat down on a synchro chair, plugged in the PET and got ready for the process. "Well here we go Rockman.. PLUGIN!! Rockman.exe Synchro!" He pressed the button as soon a white flash took them to the net.  
  
'Will you be there.?'  
  
  
  
Enzan didn't stop running untill his legs couldn't take it anymore. He let himself just fall onto his knees, breathing fast and ragged. 'Netto. saw me. the thing I wanted to make sure didn't happen..', he closed his eyes tightly bolded his fists and squeezed hard.  
  
'Netto saw me. the WWW-members will trace me down and asked why I acted so stupid.damnit this plan is failing even worse then I thought it would.' He slammed his fist into the ground hard then leaned on his now bleeding hand. 'Why did you have to see me. why do you have to make it so hard for me.' He bit his lip untill it bled, tears whelming up in his eyes.  
  
"I HATE YOU!!!" he suddenly screamed outloud as blood dripped from his mouth. " WHY DOES IT ALWAYS HAVE TO BE YOU!! WHY CAN'T YOU JUST BE ON MY SIDE, WHY DO I EVEN DO THIS?!!" he added to it as tears flowed richely. 'That dream is only making things worse, that face of his. his eyes. ', he took a deep breath and whiped the blood from his mouth. 'If only I could tell you.'  
  
Netto's Synchro trial went so good so far, he and Rock didn't encounter any strange things, nor signs of the one they looked for. No sign of Blues anywhere. "Hmm. it's to quiet here, and I don't think Blues is on this line at the moment."  
  
Little did they know, a dark shadow in a corner watched them closely as he tried to figure out the acces where they came from. It didn't take very long untill he did. "Hey. you there, who do you think you are accesing the Global Line like, AND sychronized like that."  
  
Rock turned around staring at the dark figure. "Ah oh. busted." The Navi laughed softly. "Stupid child, I know who you are, you're the Resistance Leader aren't you?", the soft laugh turned into a threatening icy laugh. "PREPARE TO DIE!!!" he screamed as he executed the battle routine.  
  
Netto acted faster then the Navi could and plugged out fast. His breathing became ragged and his eyes wider. "We're. bust..ed.. It's.. over. the dream. every.thing." Rockman noticed how Netto's voice became higher with every word he said. Tears suddenly ran over. 'Enzan. why.'  
  
"Netto-kun. maybe you shouldn't worry about Ijyuuin to much right now. I'm sure he's strong enough to take care of himself, we have to worry about the acces to our net." Rockman started carefully, not wanting to anger his twin.  
  
The boy stared at the door. "Rockman, you're a navi. You wouldn't understand things like that I think." The navi stared at him. "Do you have any idea what you just said?", he asked softly. "No Rock, gomen ne." he sighed and grabbed his PET walking outside slowly.  
  
Enzan's fingers hasted over the keyboard, it had to be done now and fast. 'Damnit copy faster. come on.' Blues.exe worked as fast as he could, copying the entire schedule of the WWW network, all the entrances possible.  
  
The blue-eyed boy got a bit nervous as he heard footsteps on the hallway and the copying process was at 98%. "Come on Blues. hurry please.", he whispered to his Navi. The crimson navi finished just it time and got back into the PET. Enzan pulled the disk out and turned everything off and ran out of the room.  
  
Unlucky as he was he bumped into the leader of the WWW, Gail, operator of the most feared NetNavi around, ShadowStalker, a costom navi, powered up to fight. "Well well, if it isn't Eugene.", Gail said dryly. Enzan stared at the ground, "Yes sir."  
  
  
  
Gail laughed somewhat quirky then grabbed Enzan's collar and pulled him to 20 centimetres of his own head. "You know the leader of the Resistance Net. don't you." the man narrowed his eyes dangerously. "I tracked your data kid. your name is actualy Enzan Ijyuuin, former Official Netbattler. You used to be a member of the Resistance Net crew eh."  
  
Enzan stayed unseemingly cool and just kept staring back dryly. Gail smirked. "You're gonna take me and the army to the Resistance Net nicely without any problems, and if you're good you might get a treat aswell." He threw him against the wall, walked over to him and cornered him between his arms. "So, where exactly is the Resistance hideout hmm?"  
  
"I wouldn't know.", Enzan said dryly rolling his eyes. "and if I did, are you that stupid to think I would tell you?" Gail obviously didn't exactly like it. "WHAT?!" he snarled angry. "Oh and tempered too. some combination. stupid temper." Enzan said staring directly into his eyes.  
  
The first blow was a hard one, it got him 2 metres from his original spot. Gail stared at him getting up and patting the dust from his shirt. He narrowed his eyes again and walked over to the boy threatening. "You sure have the guts for a 17-year-old BRAT!" He grabbed his neck and raised him by it.  
  
"There. I'll torture you if necisary but you'll tell me where they are, they'll die. ALL OF THEM!" Suddenly Enzan narrowed his eyes, a sudden anger was sensable from his aura. "YOU will NOT touch ANY OF THEM!! NOT as long as I'M still alive to be there to protect them!!", he managed to get free from the iron grip of Gail and rolled backwards drawing his gun and pointing it at him.  
  
"Now.. It wasn't exactly smart to anger me. I can get pretty nasty when I'm angry.". Enzan spoke a bit undertoned. He fastened his grip on the gun and loaded it. "Maybe it's time to join the spiritual wolrd mister, you don't appease me the last bit. Gail stared at him dryly. "Kid, you dun have the guts to shoot me.", he said signalling to someone behind Enzan subtilly.  
  
Enzan narrowed his eyes more. "Die. WWW Scum.." Just as he was about to pull the trigger, it all turned black for him, the only thing he felt was a hard smack onto the ground. Gail stared at the unconcious body and smirked. "Well get him to that dark isolating room"  
  
Netto's eyes drifted from screen to screen, no invaders to be seen. The Netkeepers of the security walls were working on it non stop but no invasion has been seen. "Best not to stop now, I'm sure they'll go and look for us soon." Netto said encouraging. 'I wonder how Enzan is now.'  
  
He woke up in a dark room, no windows, and even the door wasn't visable. He sighed and checked his pockets, then sighed relieved. "Blues. you still there?" he wispered. Blues popped onto the screen, "I'm here Enzan-sama, is there som. hmm never mind, what happened?"  
  
Enzan shook his head lightly. "I made a mistake. a terrible mistake", he sighed. "I just wanted to get the data and leave again. instead, Netto saw me in the WWW group and so did the rest of the crew, I'm sure everyone hates me now." Blues shook his long silver hair back and sat down. "Well everyone here hates you for lying to them and betraying them, but tell me, do you think that young Hikari hates you for this?"  
  
The boy bit the wound on his lip open again. "Why wouldn't he, he's got every reason to.", he sighed and burried his face in his hands. The crimson Navi stared at him for a while. "Enzan-sama. you'll see him again, you'll see everyone again. We're gonna get out of this mess, like we always did ok? Don't be all down now." 


	5. The Punishment

Chapter V - The punishment.  
  
Most of the resistance members became tired of the constantly making sure things worked and were safe. Netto had given up encouraging, it didn't really work anyway, there didn't seem to be any sign of the WWW.  
  
He leaned on an empty desk and sighed. 'Can't stop thinking about you. what is happening there.I need to know.' Rockman had just finished his last rountines and stared at him. "Netto- kun, don't you think it's best to get some sleep? I don't think they're gonna attack us anymore. "  
  
"You never know Rock. they're evil bastards all of them.", he was overly tired and had trouble with keeping his eyes open. He kept staring at the screens in the hope to get a message from Enzan.  
  
Glenn tapped his shoulders suddenly. "Netto. I don't believe Enzan is doing these bad things, the few says he's evil and stuff, but I don't believe it. he saved me!" Netto smiled faintly. "You're absolutely right Glenn. I see you healed" The young boy nodded and smiled. "Enzan will be back right? He'll save us along with you!" - "Yeah, never lose faith in the blue eyes.", his mood cheered up a bit.  
  
The door got slammed open loudly, Enzan shot up and stared at the two tall big men in the dooropening. He narrowed his eyes as they slowly adjusted to the overdosis of light suddenly. The two men walked over to him and grabbed his arms tightly and roughly and dragged him out of the room.  
  
"HEY What's the meaning of all this?!" he shouted as he was thrown into another room where Gail was waiting for him. Gail smirked and sat down on a chair. "Ijyuuin Enzan. young fool, to bad ne? you started pretty good joining us. I should've know the pretty blue eyes held deceit within. It's impossible to see any lively eyes in these times."  
  
He snapped his fingers as Enzan suddenly got surrounded by a few big guys. It didn't seem to scare the boy as he kept staring at Gail dryly. "Imposating me isn't gonna work, not even the biggest warmachines will scare me Gail. I am not afraid to die."  
  
A sudden grin overcame the demonic leader's. "Oh offcourse not, What do you have left anyway hmm?" once again he snapped his fingers as one of the thugs grabbed the PET from his pocket. "I heard you two talk over yesterday, great aren't they, those little spying gadgetry."  
  
The boy's eyes narrowed a little. "You. " he breathed undertoned. Gail let out an icy laugh, "That expression is wonderfull, just like the Hikari boy's missing parents, just like ALL THE PARENTS!!" he suddenly screamed outloud laughing almost insanely.  
  
"You are just so sad Gail" Enzan suddenly said dryly closing his eyes and pointing his head towards the ground. The man sat back and grinned enjoyable. "My dear boy, you're so unbearably wrong. and so incredibly naïve."  
  
He switched positions and grabbed his chin and made him stare directly into his eyes. "You really think you're the one that can save them do you. and even though you know they wont accept you anymore, you lost Ijyuuin. the game is over." He pushed him back roughly into the arms of the thugs. Enzan didn't fight them at all, if he had to die it was that way, he wouldn't care.  
  
"Kick his ass boys, maybe he'll talk if he's taught some dicipline!", Gail shouted smiling and sat back again grabbing the Enzan's PET from one of the men's hands and stared at the screen. "So this must be the legendary Blues.exe, the sword warrior" Blues looked away, he knew things weren't to good around. Gail smiled and plugged him into a battle arena with Shadow Stalker. "Why don't you two have fun there. Hehahaha!!"  
  
Enzan dodged the first to attacks of the men but the second and the third came harder. He was thrown onto the ground and pushed down by his head. One of the men raised him by the neck and squeezed it tight shut. He smiled as he saw the boy's blue eyes fade slowly.  
  
"Beautifull life escaping his young blue eyes"  
  
He let go just before he would lose conciousness, threw him on the ground where he let him lie coughing. Another thug suddenly kicked him hard in the stomach. Enzan gritted his teeth, then saw something that had fallen from his pocket. "Ngh. no.", he tried to speak as his hands reached out to the disk. It wasn't to well for Blues.exe either. Though he was in advantage with speed, without any suited battle chips his normal sword attacks didn't break through the dark navi's black armor. "Enzan-sama. I can't hold on much longer", the tired Navi said hoping his also grounded operator would somehow gather the strength to egt him out of this mess.  
  
He wasn't pating attention to his enemy as he suddenly got beaten down and kept down by Shadow Stalker. "Well well, Legendary my ass, you're not THAT good, not as invinceable as you thought you were eh?", Shadow smirked as a long black blade formed from his right hand and moved down to Blues' neck. "Get ready to be deleted", he said evilly.  
  
A sudden electrical blackout made the room completely dark and somehow logged Blues out back to his PET as another dark Navi entered the Arena for him, "..It has to stop.", He said with a deep voice. Then aimed his buster on Shadow Stalker and shot him down easily, stared at Gail for a second, smirked and made all the computers explode, then dissapeared.  
  
Panic filled the room as the thugs started running around trying to put out the fire in the machinery. Enzan took his chance and silently crawled to his PET, grabbed it and searched for the disk. 'Blues. he's in the PET. good. the disk.. where is it.. ah', he picked it up and tucked the disk away. He glanced around if no one was looking, but appearantly the men were to busy extinguishing the fire and Gail to busy getting his Navi back.  
  
'Ok my last chance, I'm getting out of here!', he thought as he stared running a bit difficult towards the door, opened it and ran out. "HEY! THAT IJYUUIN BOY IS ESCAPING!! FOLLOW HIM!" Gail suddenly shouted as he heard the door. Enzan had difficulties running, his stomache hurted as well as the rest of his body. But the exit was near.  
  
He ran out of the door onto the street, dodged a few cars and looked back for a second. Gail was right behind him with some other guys. Enzan swallowed and tried to run harder. 'I can't go to the base, I'll endanger the rest of the crew.', he bit his lip again, once again it started bleeding. Good thing he knew the city well, the Resistance Net had many hideouts. He'd be able to shake them off somewhere in one if the old mansions.  
  
Gail suddenly drew his gun. "I have a better Idea" he suddenly said to his thugs as they continued following the closely worn out boy. "Act asif you can't run anymore. I'll tell the rest later.", he commanded his henchmen as he ran on speeding up and loading the gun. 'You're gonna get me to that base, no matter what Ijyuuin.', he grinned as he pointed the gun at the young boy's right upper leg and shot.  
  
The stinging pain hit him faster then he noticed it. He cried out in pain and fell to the ground curling up, listening to the voices far away. "I'LL GET YOU NEXT TIME IJYUUIN!!" Gail and his men stared at Enzan lying on the ground, hopelessly bleeding in pain. "Perfect sight isn't it.well this is the plan, he will try to get to the base right? And bleeding like that I'm sure he'll leave a nice trace of blood to the base, or atleast a long while in the right direction, if we don't find it exactly we'll burn the entire district down." His sickening laugh filled the area as they walked away.  
  
Enzan stared at the asphalt road, his blood coloring it red slowly. 'Not this way., please not like this.let me see his face one again.', he closed his eyes as tears ran down his face. Blues finished the recovering programs as he noticed something was wrong. "Enzan-sama! What's the matter?", he asked worried.  
  
"Blues. I need to get up and get them the disk.I just have to.", Enzan spoke softly as his placed his arms under his exhausted body and pushed upwards, he looked around, not far from the actual base, he should be able to make it. Slowly he managed to rise from the ground, leaning on walls he slowly walked towards the Resistance Net head quarters.  
  
Netto was lying on his bed staring up, it didn't really matter much anymore, they lost anyway. The defense units worn out with watching great emptyness, if they'd attack now, they'd surely be done for. Softly he sighed and closed his eyes, the nightmares had kept him awake for 2 days now.  
  
Rockman had been working on the defense untis, not there to talk with him. Netto could feel his mind slowly escaping him as the walls of the small room almost seemed to closen in on him. The lonelyness and solitude. his never ment insultments, the smile on his face when he won again, the always hopefull blue eyes, the gems that always kept him believing there was a way. "Without you I can't fight them. and with you with them. I can't fight at all." he mumered.  
  
Enzan finally arrived at the door thanks to Blues' constant cheering. He knocked the door softly and leaned against it. The young voice sounded. "Password?". The blue-eyed boy sighed and murmured a soft, "Sukoshimo Nai."  
  
The door opened, but the boy wasn't very happy with what he saw. "GUYS!! IT'S THAT TRAITOR!! GET HIM!!" the child cried out loud as other children ran towards him, pulling the wounded young man into the building without trouble. A child jumped on his back, allready grounding him, tired as he was. 'I deserve this. I deserve it.Just let me die.'  
  
A few kicks followed, untill Dekao walked into the room and saw him lying there, at first he narrowed his eyes, then walked closer. "Why did you return?! You don't belong here anymore, you dirty traitor!" He kicked him hard into his left side, Enzan cried out with an almost deafening scream. Netto shot up from his half-sleep-state and stared at the door, jumped out of his bed and ran down, to his surprise his hearing was right, it was Enzan's voice, but the showing he saw was something he didn't want to see. "ENZAN!!" he suddenly screamed and ran over to him pushing everybody out of his way roughly.  
  
He kneeled besides the bleeding boy and stared at him, tears whelming up, once so proud, now broken down to his last bits of energy. Disturbing. Enzan stared back for a second, the blue returning when meeting the warm brown eyes, for a moment time seemed to stop. A powerfull stare, untill he passed out. 


	6. This Heart of Mine

Things had cooled down a bit. There was no more sign of the WWW and it seemed Enzan healed faster then he should, he slept 25 hours and was awake, but his leg was a bigger problem.  
  
Netto walked into the room quietly with some things, "Hey you're awake" he said to Enzan, smiling faintly as he lay some things in the closet. The blue eyes followed his every move closely, he took a deep breath and crossed his arms behind his head.  
  
"Yeah I'm awake, I'm fine even.", he said staring at the ceiling again. Netto finished his work and held his arms behind him almost shy-like. "Well I'm done, I'll be leaving now." , 'I don't want to leave, say I can stay please.', he bit his lip softly. Enzan stared at him for a second, 'Why do you have to leave all of a sudden.', "Yeah suppose you have more work."  
  
'Not really.', "Uhhuh yeah" , Netto confused himself, his thoughtline didn't exactly make sense, he just couldn't somehow. The blue eyes fixated on the ceiling again. 'Damnit.', He sat up, "Could you maybe get a bandage for my leg? It stopped bleeding but I don't want it to start again."  
  
The younger boy stared at him, "The bandage is gone actually. I'll get you something else, just a moment.". He reached in the closet again as Enzan just stared at him, reaching for the aluminuim necklace he wore. Netto handed him a bordeaux red scarf, "That's all I can think of, if you just tie that around your leg I think it should prevent bleeding right?"  
  
'And if it does it'll prevent you from worrying yourself to death.', he thought as he took the scarf and stared at him. "Well thanks." he said softly as he binded it over his trousers around his leg. Netto smiled, "And it actually looks cool too, suits those gloves of yours" he chuckled.  
  
"Do you think you can walk on that? I mean. well you know." The younger boy said softly. Enzan frowned and lay back again and winced. "Hey. eh?" he reached for his pockets and retrieved the disk from it. "Oh. yeah I forgot about this." He held it infront of Netto's face, who looked with curiosity at the small green colored disk. "What is that, Enzan?" he asked softly. The blue eyes kept fixated on it. "It contains the data to erase any tracks to acceses, this way you can stay completely hidden, that is why we never found the WWW's access."  
  
Netto stared at him. "So you." he started staring at the disk then at Enzan. "It's no matter how, just install it and all the tracks will be erased, as far as I saw it be used it was like that." The younger boy nodded. "Ok I'll do it." he said slightly confident.  
  
Enzan stared at him, directly into his eyes, just like the powerfull stare he gave him before he passed out. He placed the disk in Netto's hand, then placed his other hand over it slowly. 'I'm placing my every trust on you Netto, I'm here but I can't help out this time, not physically.' Asif the boy heard it, his eyes lit up a little as he smiled. "I'll be going" He slowly and carefully pulled free from Enzan's bigger hands and smiled as he walked out.  
  
In the main board room he pushed the disk in and let Rockman do the rest. He smiled and stared at his Navi working, "You know Rock." he started softly. The navi stared at him while helping out some programs. "Hmm? Netto- kun?" he returned softly. "I don't think you know what I mean, but I feel really great!" The boy said smiling wider. Rockman smiled faintly, "It's great to see you happy again, it has probably something to do with the return of Ijyuuin"  
  
Netto nodded, thoughts ran through his head. 'His hands are so warm. I would love to see him smile normally, just once.', he stared back at the screen again, "How is it comming along?" Rockman nodded, "It seems it's nearly done with the installation, after that we'll start with the erasing of the traces".  
  
"Ok I'm gonna organize something, if you're done there get to the Navi square ok?", the boy said and ran out of the room. He walked into the conference room and stared at some people sitting on some benches playing games. He turned on the microphone. "Will everyone gather in the conference room please? Thank you in advance."  
  
It didn't take long for the crew to arrive in the room and sat down, listening to Netto. "Guys, tonight I wanna throw off a party, I know it sounds weird, but with the Return of Enzan, he also brought a special program for us, this erases the tracks leading to our accesses, and makes our net save!", he stared at a screen as Rockman popped on it smiling, "Mission accomplished Netto-kun!" he said against the Navi's. Navi's and kids cheered, they were safe for now, and a party was better to rest the mind for a while.  
  
The screen turned black, "PROGRAM ERROR, THE ERASING WILL NOT BE CONTINUED DUE TO A MISSING FILE, PLEASE LOCATE THE FILE TO REINSTALL PROGRAM" The party was a great succes, loud music and dancing, great food and drinks and best of all, happy faces. Atleast, most of them.  
  
Enzan sat on a chair on the roof of the building, his usual thinking spot. His mind raced about though he couldn't get a firm grip on what he wanted to think, the pain in his leg and body faded enough to walk again, which surprised him. 'Netto. asif an entity, I feel half when not around you. though I'll never be able to tell you this. I couldn't possibly get a good moment.'  
  
His eyes fixated at the full moon, the shine glancing back at him, a faint smile of relaxating crossed his face as he sat back. All they really had to do now was a way to hack into the net from their renewed wall programme. 'Things will be allright.' He closed his eyes and sighed satisfied.  
  
Netto walked to the roof and saw him in the light, he walked over to him and sat down next to him quietly. "Ne. Enzan?", he started softly. "Hmm?", the reply was a bit monotome and the blue eyes fixated on the star filled sky.  
  
"Are you ok? Your leg I mean?" Netto stared at him, trying not to lose himself in the eyes. "I'm ok, I think I was just lucky or the guy was just aiming horribly, it just bled a lot, that's all", a faint smile crossed his face as he looked at Netto. The younger boy could suddenly feel his heart beat faster, sudden emotions rushed over all at once as he found it hard not to look away blushing suddenly.  
  
'For 5 years. 5 long years I have to wait, and I still do. can't say, can't speak.', the words almost sang out in his mind. Enzan stared back at the sky again, his eyes narrowed for a second, after that bit his lip, the wound irritated a bit, the pressure caused it to bleed again. immediately he hid the blood and licked up up swiftly.  
  
Netto sighed, 'The silence is killing me. please speak.' his eyes drifted off to the big hands not gloved this time, the big scars clearly visual. 'I remember that. you protected the crew. at cost of your own hands almost. Burned down but carried on. I don't think I'd be able to put my hands on an electrical switch with 1200 volt on it.', another sigh left his lungs as he stared at the sky aswell.  
  
'And now would be the right time to just stup being quiet and tell you that I feel for you in more ways then just this. The problem. I can't.' The blue eyes wandered from the star in the sky. A faint smile crossed his face as he saw Netto rise and walk towards the edge of the balcony. 'Maybe now.'  
  
Just when Netto reached the position before Enzan, the older boy rose and walked towards him completely silent. "Netto.kun.", he tried to say as full as possible. The boy turned around, his eyes a bit sad, the blue sillouhette in the full moon..  
  
Enzan's eyes widened.  
  
*FLASH*  
  
Tears fell to the ground, accompanied by blood, the blue shade turned red slowly and the laughing sound became louder. His own voice overruled in a game of laughter and blood, reaching out for a fading image.  
  
The gun dropped to the blackening floor, shadows turned white, the only color allowed, red. An echoeing sound of mettal on metal, then the horrible sound of a body on the cold metal floor. Screams, loud screams, his voice among them.  
  
The hand reached out but never arrived, the black taking over the white and the red filling his mind, his heart ached, and was never able to speak the words.  
  
"Never care, never cry. Never learn, never fly. So just leave me here. Don't mind me, dear. Never talk, never know. Never live, never flow. So just ignore me today. Don't care in any way. Never feel, never never. Never real, never ever."  
  
*FLASH*  
  
He stared at him totally freaked out. "Netto. I had a dream.". Netto's interest grew as he stared into the blue eyes, looking slightly scared. "Enzan. " the eyes just stared.  
  
The elder boy's hands slowly reached out for Netto's. "I dreamt about you. I dreamt I killed you. For the behalf of the WWW, I looked at your eyes.I.." he suddenly noticed his way of speaking became a bit frantical. Netto's eyes narrowed peacefully and understanding. 'His way.' he entwined his hands into Enzan's.  
  
Enzan calmed down a little, a dream. and a strange vision, no reason to panic. He held the hands a bit closer as he stepped back slowly and sat down on his chair. "Netto-kun." he whispered. The younger boy smiled and walked closer to him and sat down on his lap avoiding the wound as best as possible.  
  
"Just promise me, we'll stay together." Netto stared at him. Enzan stared back powerfull. "They're not gonna get us, I promise you that. " Stirred feelings trapped in two minds, a black rosefield, bloodshed, thorned and painfull. The white sheets and the feathers, soft and caring. The stare powered up as they closened their heads in slowly, not far away now. Netto was about to press hip lips on Enzan's as he heard voices, startled and rose. Enzan bit his lip and turned around to see some kids running up, playing. 


	7. Not Gonna Get Us

Chapter VII - "Not Gonna get us"  
  
  
  
The morning light had hardly broke through or the horrible beeping sound of an alarm sounded. Netto shot up, he knew perfectly well what that sound was. Rockman wasn't in the PET and there was a lot of hussle on the hallways. For a moment he stared outside as his stomache knotted.  
  
An army of dark marine blue clad men walked directing their hideout. "WWW. here?", he felt his breath picking up pace and his body trembling. Then rose from his bed and ran out to the control rooms after putting on some clothes. After almost rolling down the staircase he reached the room where he say the crewmembers massivly getting their Navi's into their PETs.  
  
"What's going on here?!", Netto suddenly bolted a bit irritated. Dekao turned around and stared at him as he plugged out Gutsman.exe. "Your 'saviours' program didn't only erase our enitre security system, but also half of our defense Navi's. the thing was virus infected Netto.", He looked back at the screens then walked past him coldly.  
  
Netto felt his heart beat faster, that's why he saw the WWW-men nearby their base. 'Enzan. I have to find him!', he thought while running upto Enzan's room, when he threw the door open all he was surprised. No Enzan. He ran towards the open window and stared outside both ways. "Enzan?!" he shouted while climbing out of the window to the gutter.  
  
Enzan stood on the roof, wind through his hair, an icy cold stare towards the center of the city. "Netto-kun.", he said completely monotome. Netto stared at him, narrowed his eyes lightly. "It didn't work. did you know that?", The younger boy tried to keep his anger surpressed. "I knew." he stared at him with the cold blue eyes suddenly. "I felt it yesterday night, very clearly. And something else."  
  
Netto didn't exactly believe what he heard. "You knew?! And you didn't tell me?! What is this some kind of plot for the WWW?!", his mind raged, while his feelings cried out. Heart and mind in a painfull quarrel he found himself nearly crying. "I trusted you!", he cried out loudly.  
  
Enzan's face stayed horribly emotionless, almost asif he couldn't care less. "Shut up, do as I say and we'll be allright." he said calmly and walked past him dryly, climbed back through his window and grabbed his PET. Netto stared at the place the blue eyes stared at him a minute before. Completely stunned by the daring act he just showed. "Why can't I understand you.", he sighed and followed him inside.  
  
Enzan stood infront of the crew for the first time, he felt nothing. "Listen up!, I know I might have made some mistakes but I need you all to do exactly what I tell you to do, if not it will certainly cost you your life! I want everyone to evacuate and go to the smaller underground emergency base, set up all the firewalls that are not deleted yet and make sure not any Navi goes beyond the walls of the Firewall, Netto and I will take care of the WWW from inside out. Furthermore I wanna make up teams, 3 teams will opperate within the new base, Defense, Hackers and Backup, to your choice about who does what understood?". The crewmembers nodded understandingly. "MOST important of ALL is NOT to panic at ALL time, the WWW might be on their way here, but we're all gonna get out of this alive understood?!" The last words struck harder then he thiought they would. Dekao rose from his chair aswell as some others from the crew. "How can they know that we are here?!"  
  
Enzan sighed. "I was shot in my upper leg by the leader, Gail. He made sure I could still walk on it, but it had to bleed badly, I found it out this morning, it bled horribly, so he'll use a trail of my blood to find the base. I'm sorry." Yaito suddenly rose from her chair and narrowed her eyes. "And how can we trust you now eh?!" she shouted out.  
  
Netto walked up next to Enzan with a sad face and placed his hand on Enzan's shoulder. "You can trust him now. He went to the WWW to try to get the data to save us, he never ment to kill us.". The older boy stared at Netto, somewhat surprised the anger from before had just flown out.  
  
"Thanks Netto-kun. As for the plan, I want it to execute right this instant!" he stared at Netto for a minute then at his PET screen and nodded at Blues.exe. Netto sighed deeply and stared at his PET. "Well Enzan, I'm ready to go." The crew allready scattered and formed groups as the first allready started to leave the base.  
  
"This is it Netto-kun. Ready for victory or the ultimate defeat. your life?" Enzan said dryly as he grabbed something from underneath his pillow and put it into his backpack. Netto's eyes shifted from his PET screen to Enzan. "I think I am . besides, this life the way it is now. is just a nightmare, it's time to wake up."  
  
Enzan smiled faintly at him and grabbed a gun from the backback and loaded it. "Ne, don't think wrong of it, but there will be some victims in this war, let's just hope the destraction group over here holds up most of the men, and the firewalls keep up the WWW hackers and virusses. then it shouldn't be hard to kill Gail."  
  
Netto stared at him. "You're really planning to kill someone Enzan?". The older boy turned around and stared at him. "I don't think one will do.", with that as last words he threw the backpack on his back and walked out. "Coming or not?", he asked Netto, who still stood in the middle of the room, having his doubts about killing.  
  
'I'm not sure if I can do this.', He thought while slowly following Enzan towards a car parked infront of the building. Enzan stared at the car then shot the window calmly, Netto startled and wrapped his arms around his own body defensively.  
  
The rest of the car window fell out easily. The blue eyes searched for any alarm systems but found none, then he opened the door and stepped in while opening the other door for his friend. "Get in and hurry up, we have to get out NOW!" He hissed at the slightly scared boy who took his time to get in the car.  
  
Enzan fidgetted with some wires as the engine stared and he stared at the road in front of him, turned the headlights on and narrowed his eyes as he saw a few men of the WWW heading their way. He fastened his seatbelt and signalled Netto to do so too coldly.  
  
Netto's thoughts raced through his mind, it felt horribly wrong, but right at the same time. It just had to stop. Enzan's eyes seemed colder then usual as he suddenly hit it, the engine fired up and the car speeded up, the men infront of them startled as he closened into them gaining more speed.  
  
The younger boy closed his eyes as tears ran down, a first shock to the car's bumpers startled him as he took a peek. Blood shedded the windshield, the wipers cleaning it frantically. He could feel his senses escaping him as he heard gunshots, fear overruled his being as he felt a second bump against the car. His sight drifted off to Enzan's face. "E-Enzan. you killed..p-people.", he stuttered softly as another tear ran down his face.  
  
No reply, just a gun pointed at a man infront of them, a shot and another bump. "SHIT!" the only word he heard, a sharp turn then a full break. "Traffic Jam.", a sigh escaped his lungs as he stared in the rear-view mirror. "we lost them. for now. just have to get to the base, that's all that counts now." He stared at Netto's face, fixated on the bloodtraces on the windshield.  
  
Enzan noticed the fear in his eyes as he paid faint attention to the road ahead of him, "Netto. ", he said softly, unlike his usual sharp tone when in danger. He smiled faintly when his eyes met the scared boy's. "We're gonna live through this, I can feel it, our gang will be ok, I promise you that!".  
  
Netto stared at him, tears in his eyes and glass shards over his clothes, drenched in blood. "Our parents.", he stuttered, "Our parents were our only goal, we once decided that to save our parents was what we fought for, not to kill people so we can live, you didn't say we were going to kill people Enzan.", he added to it as he trembled.  
  
The blue eyes fixated back on the road in front of them, he sighed then stared at Netto again. "Listen, Gail said. He said something that angered me while I was with the WWW, I don't have much time to explain now, but. Gail said he killed them all..". Netto's eyes widened, "KILLED THEM?!", he sudden cried out.  
  
Enzan nodded slowly and stared at the rear-view mirror and startled. "SHIT!!" his eyes shot back to the cars infront of him and spotted an open lane, drove onto it and fired the engine up. His hands raced back and forth from the gears to the wheel speed gaining faster. Three motorcycles drove next to them as they reached the suspension bridge.  
  
Netto covered his eyes as he felt a few loud bumps to the sides of the car. "They're Ramming us damnit!!", Enzan shouted out as he did his best to keep control over the car. The younger boy stared out carefully as clouds packed over them, rain starting to pour down at a crazy rate. He felt his stomache knot again, it hurted.  
  
Enzan regained his cool over the car and his raging anger as he saw something on the bridge in their way. However Netto couldn't sit still as they enclosened the tilt oiltruck on the bridge. Instead of slowling down he speeded up as the motor cycles lessed speed. An almost demonic smirk crossed Enzan's face as he drove into the oil and speeded up the ramp made out of crashed cars.  
  
Their small flight didn't take longer then 5 seconds, but he did make it. A fast victorious laugh escaped his throat as he looked back for a second and saw a big explosion and a rapidly building fire. Netto took a deep breath after he reminded himself he had to continue breathing, he took that time to get to his senses.  
  
"Enzan. where the hell did you learn to drive that way?!", he said completely out of breath. The older boy just smiled and stared in front of him. "I never learned to drive, it's called common sense Netto-kun.", his voice was cool and sly as usual. It somewhat scared the younger boy as he sat down normally on his chair and sighed relieved as he saw the end of the bridge closing in.  
  
For a moment things seemed ok. The road in front of them was empty, the water at one side and the packhouses at the other side. He drove calmly and stared at the fire still heeding the bridge. "Oh god.. These guys don't know when to quit do they.", Enzan said softly while speeding up again and staring in the mirrors, another escort or motorcycles were after them again.  
  
One of them speeded up and drove next to them while a person on the back aimed guns at them. Enzan noticed to late and the first shot was on the dashboard, nothing bad, but it did startle him, he gave a swift pull to the wheel clutching the motor between the car and the water, another push of the side of the car made them lose balance and land into the water. The other side was also swiftly overruled as a sniper on the back of the motorcycle on the right pointed a gun at Netto's head.  
  
Enzan's eyes narrowed as he suddenly steered to the right and trapped the enemy between a wall, squishing them. Then fixated at the last behind him, an easy prey as he stod full on the breaks making them crash into the back of the car, speeded up fast and drove off into an alleyway intentionally crashing the car. He jumped out and over the hood of the car to Netto's side, pulled him out of the car and started running. "We're close now, we can run the last part", he said as he firmly held on to the younger boy's hands and ran into the direction of a huge complex. 


	8. Visions

Chapter VIII - "Visions"  
  
Enzan stopped running and came to breath behind a wall, he stared at Netto who was still holding his hand. "Ne, Netto-kun, you ok ?", he stared at him. The younger boy nodded slightly and leaned against the wall. "Enzan. we're gonna get killed, it's way to dangerous inside there.", his eyes were slightly red from the tears that had fallen. His Clothes held a few pieces of shattered glass and some bloodstains.  
  
The older boy stared at him. He knew it had to be hard for him, all the casualties fallen allready, not able to promise no more kills. He sighed and lay his hand on the smaller boy's shoulder. "Netto-kun, we can't go back now, this is it, we're gonna kick their asses, especially Gail's"  
  
Netto stared at his fellow operator, who scanned the perimesis well. It all seemed clear... "Okay, Let's go!", Enzan Said softly as he grabbed the younger boy's hand again and ran directing the Building's side entrances. He reached for the codealarm and typed down some things, then plugged in Blues.exe to hack the security systems.  
  
He slowly opened the door and placed his hand over his gun. 'Anytime now...', he went on cautious and pulled Netto close to his body for certainty. "Enzan... Are you sure we're doing the right thing?" Netto asked whispering, still doubting the entire idea. Enzan stopped and stared at him. "Netto-kun, we HAVE to stop them, I don't want to grow up like this, I want freedom, don't you?" he softly said.  
  
Netto looked away and closed his eyes. "Not at the cost of other people's lives...". The older boy narrowed his eyes for a second. "Their idea's are totally wrong, you know it!". The brown eyes met the blue again, once again teared. "In our eyes it is wrong, in their eyes we are wrong...". "Would you rather be on their side then?", Enzan spat out rudely. "No...", Netto looked away again and sighed.  
  
Enzan looked up suddenly, he heard something, He pushed Netto in a corner and stood in front of him in the shadows. He kept looking at the hall... Netto felt Enzan's little ragged breath in his neck, it set shivers down his spine, once again closer then ever. 'How can I think of this at a moment like this...', he tried holding his breath when he noticed it started becomming a bit un controlled.  
  
A single member of the WWW walked past carrying another fire weapon. Enzan took his chance and swiftly pointed the gun at the guy's back as he just walked past them. "Drop the gun backwards and be a nice guy, maybe I'll let you live..." Enzan spoke with his dark voice.  
  
Netto stared at him with astonishment as the guy threw his gun back and Enzan still pulled the trigger on the guy's back. His eyes grew wider as he saw the face of the young WWW member, the guy wasn't older then they were, and now he lay, covered in his own blood, dead...  
  
Enzan picked up the gun and threw it at Netto coldly, "Here you'll need it". The younger boy stared at the gun asif it was a ghost, he could just stop himself from throwing it away. "Enzan... I can't a-aim.... very well with this...", he stuttered. Teh blue eyes stared at his shaking hands holding the gun. He let out a sigh and walked over to him, taking the gun from his hands and tucking it in his pocket.  
  
"It's okay Netto...", he said softly as he started walking into a dark corridor. Netto stared at him as he bit his lip, 'How can it possibly be ok Enzan... HOW can you just say it's OK?!... And maybe you're right... I'm just a pacifist... but I don't see what's wrong with it...'. When he woke up from his daydream he lost track of Enzan in the dark hall, he startled and started trembling, he couldn't just shout out...  
  
"Enzan...?" he tried softly as he started walking the same direction as the older boy did before him. As soon as he noticed Enzan wasn't there to be seen he started feeling horribly uncomfortable. He was ready to faint as he suddenly felt a hand around his waist pulling him in to the wall.  
  
"Netto-kun... will you just follow me closely instead of staying in the middle of the hall like that? You could've been spotted staring into nothing like you did... The young operator caught his breath again once he turned around and just hung into the arms of Enzan. The older boy stared at him calm but a little confused. As he just held him for a while he closed his eyes and just listened to the younger boy's breath and his surroundings.  
  
'It's too quiet here anyway', he thought. He opened his eyes again and stared at Netto who appearantly dug his head into his chest. He sighed and layed his hands on his shoulders and pushed him from his body softly. "Hey, we have to carry on... we're a bit dangerously hidden here, things are horribly quiet, it seems like Gail sent out almost every member of his army except this base's security personell, and I'm also a bit worried about the systems, I hacked them and wasn't exactly carefull, I don't understand why they haven't spotted a thing..." Netto stared at him and nodded slightly, "Okay", he whispered and took a deep breath.  
  
Enzan's eyes once again stared down the hall, something was terribly wrong, the entire base's lights where out, and strange sounds of moving machines filled his ears. The metal sounds almost sounded like a song, he could feel his heart beat on the rythm. Netto just stared at Enzan's every move and held his hand firmly. The only thing he felt was the freezing breeze that flew up against his legs and face... "E-Enzan... are you sure this is the right way?", he stammered softly. "I don't really... feel it's the right way, it keeps getting colder seems", he added to it. The older boy stopped suddenly, trying to control his breath as his eyes show wide open...  
  
*FLASH*  
  
The gunshot sounded again, he could feel the pain hit him. His eyes drifted from the black in his mind and the red slowly overtaking it. The metal sounds where louder then before and deformed. He shook his head but no prevail, only the stinging pain.  
  
He heard his name being screamed loudly, a hard bang throughout his entire body as he felt a terrifying cold forcing it's way into his being. The only thing he could feel was a warm spot on his hands, The screams soon faded as his red sight did too...  
  
"So far away..., So far away..."  
  
*FLASH*  
  
Netto stared at him, waved his hands infront of the fearfull blue eyes. Enzan regained his sense to the real world as he saw Netto's innocent face in front of him. "Enzan... are you ok? You almost stopped breathing just yet.", sounded the worried voice of Netto.  
  
The older boy shook his head, "Yeah I'm ok...", he lied softly and started walking again untill the base turned a bit lighter at a crossing of 4 halls. They stopped. "Ok... now what?", Netto asked. Enzan stared down the halls untill he started walking into the right. "I'm positive it's this one, I remember it...", he said softly.  
Gail sat in his room, his arms crossed on a chair, the deep green eyes shut tightly. His head had hurted since the morning, nothing else on his mind then the nuiscance, Ijyuuin. He switched position as he took a deep breath and held it for a second, he felt like spinning in his head.  
  
He rose from the chair suddenly and felt a stinging pain in his neck, for a minute he wondered where it came from, then he reminded himself he fell asleep the day before in the same position. He opened his almost fluorizing green shaded eyes as he scanned the dark room with sad eyes.  
  
Flashes entered his mind as he felt memories comming up from his past. He entwined his hands into his flaming red hair and fixed his eyes on the door, he heard gunshots but it didn't really bug him, he knew the end was near anyway, either his end or that of the Resistance Base. His goal seemed to fly out of his mind as he recalled the bleeding boy on the asphalt road.  
  
It felt good to see his enemy in pain, but it also seemed to hurt him, as more images passed his eyes, countless deaths in the name of the WWW, spread on his name alone. Hunting down the Global Line for a bunch of kids, he never knew he was up to a simple group of children. Though Ijyuuin was like an adult, to smart for his age...  
  
'Those eyes... It's the blue eyes', He thought while searching for a similiar shade of blue in his room. 'They seemed to show hope, like he believed he was gonna make it, and how odd... he even did. Would he be able to prodict his future? Is he a Psychic....?'. He shook his thoughtline out, 'Absurd', he added to it in thought, 'He could never be that, it's to crazy for words... Allthough he looks odd' He found the shade of blue in a book, he held it infront of him as he suddenly saw the image of the eyes again...  
  
*FLASH*  
  
Gail stared at Enzan, he smiled faintly as he saw tears sprung up in the fading eyes, the hands tightening around his neck he almost felt the life slipping from the boy's body. It felt great.... but on the otherhand hurted. As the man let go of the boys throat he narrowed his eyes a little and stared back at the Net-arena.  
  
Another shade of blue, the threat in the eyes as he saw the gun pointed at his heart, he smiled and knew the boy wouldn't be able to shoot him anyway. and when he went down... there was nothing.  
  
The last shade, the deep blue in the red surrounding, the boy lay in his blood, staring at him in pain, tears in his eyes. Only an icy laugh escaped his lungs...  
  
*FLASH*  
  
Gail sighed and threw the book away almost out of rage, he knew the boy was in his base, he knew the boy was here to kill him. The redhead looked around for a gun, picked it up and walked over to the black screen with of his computer. "Shadow... report of the base immediatly, find out where they are and where they're heading..."  
  
The black Navi popped onto the screen and fixed the golden eyes on his operator and smiled. "Yes Gail, sir", he saluted and dissapeared as Gail took distance from the computer and smiled while lying down on his bed staring at the ceiling. 'I revised, you're gonna die Ijyuuin...hehee", he smirked and closed his eyes while waiting for report from Shadow Stalker. He slowly started to doze off a little....  
  
---------  
  
The man was hardhanded with the young boy, just turned 14 and ready for battle allready. "In ten years you'll be the leader Gail my boy...", an old man spoke. The little boy stared up at the man while the elevator took them deeper into the building. "What you're about to see is strictly secret, You will not tell ANYONE about it understand?", the man said a bit harschly.  
  
Gail nodded and stared at the glass elevator doors as they seemed to enter a laboratory. Testtubes filled with Green liquid with bodies in it, it almost scared him. The doors opened and they walked in, Gail stared at a few testtubes, one had a baby boy in it, he narrowed his eyes and tilted his head a little, it looked a bit odd, not exactly like a human...  
  
"W-What's this?", he stuttered softly as the old man walked up from behind him and smirked. "This my boy, will be my greatest creation ever, if the WWW fails... this is my backup plan..." Gail turned around and stared at him. "But I thought I was your backup plan..."  
  
The man stared at him almost threatening. "In case YOU fail my dear boy... you are only human, humans make mistakes, but this young one won't ever make mistakes...", he said staring back at the tube again. Gail stared at it aswell, he felt uneasy. Soflty he lay his hands against the tube and took a closer look at the constantly moving wires plugged into the baby's body.... Fixated on the face as it suddenly opened it's eyes...  
  
------------  
  
Gail shot up, he shook his head and stared at the computer screen just the moment Shadow popped onto it. "Sir I've located them, they're heading towards the munition room, do I have to lock them up there?", the black navi asked. The redhead shook his hair back as a red flash and smirked, "Nahhh let them do what they want, eventualy they'll be on their ways to the main board room, where I'll be waiting for them... hehehehe". He started laughing loudly. Shadow only stared at him, he felt odd as he looked sideways a little at the Global Line entrance, dark... too dark...  
------------  
  
Enzan stared at the lineup of guns and munition, a faint smile overcame his face, "Netto-kun",he whispered as he pointed at a few bigger guns, "It seems these guys are planning some serious things...". Netto stared at it and tilted his head. He slowly picked up a gun from the ground and stared at it. "I really wonder why there are hardly any men in the base, you 'd think there is a tight security, but I'm really surprised Gail is gonna let himself get kiled so easily..."  
  
The older boy stashed some Munition in his pockets and walked out, "Come on, let's kick his ass then.". Netto stared at him and followed him immediatly. "Ne, Enzan?", he spoke softly. "Yeah?" the older boy returned. "How big is our chance of winning?" Neto added to it. Enzan stared in front of him, he knew perfectly that it might aswell be the end to his 17-year-dured life, he didn't care much. "About 40% I think", he said coldly and walked on loading the gun.  
  
Netto felt horrible, he could hear his heart in his troat, aswell as Enzan's calm breathing. He stared at Enzan, the way the black hair seemed to emerge from the white parts, he always was an odd one... 'Enzan... how can you possibly stay so cool in a tension like this, any boy your age would be terrified by now... but you remain to keep so cool, and managed to heal from a shotwound in less then a week.'  
  
He wanted to see it from closer, reached his hand out to the back of the older boy's head but revised midway. It would be weird to just touch him like this. 'Why are you so different, and what about that time you yelled you felt so different and that noone would ever understand you. You're a total enigma to everyone, don't speak much, never join in with games or parties, you never even show any affection to anything tat lives around you, except for me lately...'  
  
His thoughts suddenly took him back to a magazine he read, about a new upcomming race... 'Maybe you're not even human, the odd color of your hair would be a logical explanation, and the matching color of your eyes, that time I was so close to you I saw it wasn't dyed... Enzan Ijyuuin, your name... who are you Enzan... What are you....'  
  
He was disrupted from his thoughts as he accidently walked up to Enzan's back and was forced to stop. Enzan was staring at a big door with a sign on it, 'controlroom'. He smiled, their destination was reached. Netto stared around his shoulders to the door. "Was this the place we were looking for?"  
  
Enzan only nodded and looked around for something untill his eyes caught a big steel pipe on the wall. He pulled it off the wall after some effort. Netto stared at him a bit shocked, 'He pulled it off... just like that, I'm starting to believe more and more he's no human...' The blue eyes stared at the chain lock of the door, his grip tightening on the pipe as he gave a short powerfull hit at the chain. Parts of it allready became a little fragile as he pointed his gun at it and shot the chain off.  
  
With a smile of triumph he kicked the door open and stared into the darkness, he had been here before. What they didn't know was that in the same room, Gail and some of his men were waiting for them... 


	9. Showdown

Chapter IX - Showdown  
  
The lights flashed on, Enzan's attention was immediatly drawn to the red flash that jumped down from a higher part. "Well, well, well, look who we have here. if it isn't the Great leader and his personal Sidekick.", Gail laughed. Netto's eyes shot wide open. "Gail Kimada...", he spoke softly. "Yeah it's me allright", the man spoke while taking a few steps towards them.  
  
"It seems you two managed to get around in my base well huh? Just because Ijyuuin here has done HIS part of the job I gave him.", Gail stayed cool, his face showed a faint smile as he snapped his fingers. The men hardhandedly grabbed Enzan's arms and pulled him to the wall, taking every gun from him. Then one of them kicked him in his stomache two times and held him up to Netto's face.  
  
"You don't understand do you Hikari...", Gail started. "Ijyuuin here gave away your base, but I figured he told you by now, that I shot him, and he led a trail of blood to your base. Actually, your friend here is gonna be the cause of death for about 40 kids now. Isn't that touching?" Netto frowned, "He appologized, don't play tricks with my mind Gail!", he spoke firmly against the redhead, who only smiled.  
  
"Boy, your goodness will be your downfall, you're to naive to really understand what's going on here. Ijyuuin had it in his head multiple times, someone got shot and it will be you, infact, he's gonna do it for you. This kid is our newest and best member of the WWW. Enzan opened his eyes and coughed, "Damn Gail... your stupidity rises above that of a damned regular stereotype ass, in your dreams I might be under your control, but right here in this world I detest people like you, you're just FAR from the truth you moron."  
  
Gail stared at him dryly. "Kid, who said I HAD you under my control, I am going to GET you under my control!", he smirked. "And don't worry about your friend, I'm sure he'll get a nice stay in the afterlife." He loaded a gun and pointed it at Netto's head dryly. "So much for the leader of the Resistance Net, with him dead I'll also get rid of his damned NetNavi pest Rockman.exe!"  
  
The blue eyes widened, he couldn't allow it. He gritted his teeth firmly and payed well attention to Gail's timing, as soon as he notice he was going to pull the trigger he pushed the big guy infront of the bullet as a shield for Netto. "NETTO GET OUT OF HERE NOW!!", Enzan screamed as he took a low roll over the ground to get the steel pipe he used before.  
  
The younger boy started running towards the door but was punched down hard by one of the soldiers. Enzan noticed and felt a strange rage building in his blood. He almost crushed the pipe with his fist and speeded towards the man that hit Netto. His aim seemed perfect, the pipe almost cut through the man's neck as he fell down to the ground bleeding.  
  
Gail only laughed on his seat to the syncro board. "Oh you guys are so cute together, but you know? Even IF you manage to kill me, Shadow Stalker will be here to finish the programme for me, WWW WILL control the net. I have enough followers to start a world wide war!" Netto got up and rubbed his eyes. "Enzan... The weapons!", he started frantically.  
  
Enzan stared at him then at a smirking Gail with a black PET in his hands. "All I have to do it press a single button, some data will be changed and voila a war starts, if I do that in every country, the entire world will be in war and screaming for a new leader, that will be the time for the WWW to rise up as the new leader for the world. You're to late kids, WAY to late"  
  
Netto's eyes narrowed greatly. "I might not have much strength to fight physically, but I WONT let you and your stupid navi take over the net, I and Rockman will stop YOU!!", he screamed as he threw a wireless port into the main computer and plugged Rockman.exe into the computer. As soon as Enzan noticed Netto had plugged in his Navi, Blues followed into the main board.  
  
The navi's stood up against an entire army of viruses and security programmes, wanting nothing more then total deletion. Rockman aimed his rockbuster at the first line of virusses as Blues headed up for the programmes. "Hey Blues! first time working together, let's make it a good one!", Rockman shouted to his crimson companion.  
  
Blues' focus never left the battle though he was able to speak a little, "yeah yeah, just delete all what you see and make sure you can find the programme that deletes and switches the Data, contact me if you do!", he said in his usual cold way. Rock nodded and shot some more virusses down as he started running towards an entrance to the rest of the computer.  
  
Blues slashed down the progammes with ease, they simply weren't up to his fierce speed and power. As soon as he took care of the programmes he started running into the direction Rockman left off...  
  
Enzan rose from his second victom and stared at Gail who wasn't in his seat anymore but at the computer getting Shadow ready for battle again. The older boy walked towards him calmly fastening the grip on the pipe and reposistioning his hands. "Well Gail, drop the PET or have a nice pipe in your neck...", he spoke deeply.  
  
The redhead turned around and let his bright green eyes meet Enzan's blue ones. "Oh you think you'd be fast enough kid?", he marked dryly. Enzan felt the same weird raghe build up as he started building up speed aswell. He well aimed a first hit with it right at his head, allthough he could've known that it was going to fail.  
  
Gail skillfully catched the pipe and gave it a swift pull leaping Enzan forward. The redhead took his chance and gave him a fairce blow in the stomache with his elbow. Enzan backed off and coughed while reaching for his stomache wincing. "I see you're not really up to fighting anyone are ya, it's sad... I'm sure you can only swing a gun, but when it comes to hand on hand you got stuck somewhere."  
  
The green eyes seemed emotionless now, unlike before. It reminded Enzan of his own emotionless eyes before he really felt the joy of emotions. He stared at the ground for a second then rose fully and stared at Gail. "It's what you think, you haven't seen me fight now have you...", Enzan noted dryly. He let his breathing come back to senses and waited for Gail to make a first move...  
  
Rockman had arrived at the main board, he stared around for the weaker points to it. "Hmm... This is odd, it seems to need a password or a key to remove the security programmes.", he muttered to himself. A sudden shot to his back made him fly right against the barrier.  
  
"Hey you! you're that navi that was on the line before, and ran away, heh stupid kid.", a dark voice spoke from behind him. Rock got up wincing a little and stared at the black armored navi, the golden eyes and deep purple long hair distinguished him perfectly, Shadow Stalker.exe, most feared NetNavi around.  
  
"Shadow... what are you doing here?", Rock asked even though he knew the answer. The black Navi let out an icy laugh and shrugged. "well I dunno just haing around I guess, maybe inviting you to my party I'm gonna throw off once I Activated the programme... No really.. what else?", he crossed his arms and frowned.  
  
Rock never expected such an answer from him. He dropped his guard and stared at him a bit insecure. "Why do you work for Gail anyway , what do you gain from it Shadow?", Rock stared carefully. Shadow stared at him dryly. "What I gain from it? Why should a navi gain something from the choices of his Operator hm?"  
  
"I gain the same feeling Netto gains when we archieve something, the feeling you get when you do something right, it just feels good. Don't you ever have the feeling you're doing something horribly wrong? Don't you feel it's WRONG to kill thousands of people for one thing?" A silence fell between them, the golden eyes of Shadow staring right into Rockman's green eyes.  
  
"SHADOW!! Stop listening to that stupid navi! Delete him!!", Gail's voice sounded harschly. The black Navi nodded and charged his black swords. "Well little blue pest, time to say goodbye!". Rockman took a step back and got ready for battle again.  
  
Just as shadow wanted to attack Rockman lethally Blues kicked him away from him roughtly and stood infront of Rock. "Get past me first Shadow!", Blues stated coldly. He shook his grey long hair back and smirked. Shadow put on a cocky face, "Asif you stand a change against me, i'm better then last time, and last time you were weak as hell!"  
  
Blues stared at him dryly, "You're forgetting that this time I'm getting chips from the kid." The black armored navi crossed his arms. "I think your operator is a little in over his head at the moment kid, you might aswell give in while you can!"  
  
Enzan was closely worn out, he had taken so many attacks from Gail he could hardly stand on his feet. Blood dripped down from several wounds on his body, but he wasn't about to give up yet. 'There has to be a way to find his weak spot damnit...', his eyes scanned his surrounding. Gail, only scratched a bit smirked and picked up the steel pipe from the ground and walked towards Enzan threatening.  
  
"Hehehe Wanna bet this'll hurt?", he laughingly brought out while lifting the pipe and pushing Enzan onto the floor with ease. "You're just a kid, you don't stand a chance to an adult, let alone I'm a trained adult!", he tapped the pipe to Enzan's right leg where the scarf was. The boy stared up at him not asking for mercy, but rather to actually hit him. Gail just smiled and started tapping it harder, just testing the boy's painlimits.  
  
"What are you waiting for?!" Enzan suddenly shouted at him. Gail stared dirctly into his eyes. "I was waiting for you to say that hehehee...." He rose it and hit it fast and hard against his leg, making Enzan scream out of pain. The wound started bleeding again, heavily... Tears sprung up into the blue eyes, rolled down mingling with the blood on his face.  
  
"Awww... you're crying did that hurt?", Gail teased. Enzan stared up at him and suddenly used his left leg to kick Gail's knee. He succeeded in bending it backwards, making Gail scream out to and fall back. Enzan rolled back and grabbed a gun, rose with a horrible stinging pain and pointed it at Gail's head. "NO MORE GAMES KIMADA!!!", he shouted while narrowing his eyes greatly.  
  
Gail got up and leaned onto a chair getting his hands up a little. "Yeah yeah, the boy can actually threat quite well, I allready seen that, but you know... With you I wanted to see what'd hurt you most, and I know now. He pressed a button as doors opened and some soldiers ran in grabbing Netto and pulling out the wireless plugin port, breaking every contact with Rockman and Blues.  
  
Enzan stared at the gun that was pressed roughly into the side of Netto's head while he was held hardhandedly. Netto stared at him with teared eyes. "Shoot him Enzan... just shoot him while you still can. You always were a better leader then me..." The younger boy's words struck his heart and he felt his breath become ragged and pointed the gun back at Gail in rage. "Let him GO AT ONCE!!", Enzan shouted on top of his lungs...  
  
---------  
  
Enzan tightened the grip on the gun and narrowed his eyes. "I'm NOT bluffing Gail I'm eager to shoot you through the head, and not just once, I'd rather shoot the entire LOAD INTO YOUR GODDAMNED HEAD!!". The way the boy suddenly spat out in true hatred and rage interested the redheaded leader. He smiled again. "Well boy, be my guest, shoot me in the head, but if you do your boyfriend dies aswell, but be honest... You'd rather have me out of your life, if the boy is dead, you're also the leader am I right?"  
  
The bay gritted his teeth and almost started trembling out of pure anger. "Do you really THINK I CARE the LEAST about leadership... when I can lead a normal life?!!", he said trying to surpress his boiling hatred towards the man. Gail wasn't showing the least bit of his doubt he held towards Enzan, 'Why isn't he backing off, does he really want to play with his friend's life so dearly?!' "NOW LET HIM GO!", the boy screamed out again.  
  
--------  
  
Rockman and Blues, even though together were hopelessly outnumbered in power, now even cut off from an operator, Blues felt the same he felt when he was pinned down the first time. he only pushed Rockman back, he knew that if Rock was deleted fully, Netto'd die aswell, he simply had to sacrifice himself. "Rockman, get back, I'll try my last effort on him..." The blue navi stared at his crimson friend. "You gotta be kidding me Blues! You're NOT gonna sacrefice yourself for me!", he shouted in panic.  
  
"I HAVE TO! If you get deleted that kid operator of you dies aswell, it's going to be this way if you want it or not!", his last words sounded as he dashed into the waiting Shadow... The Black navi stared at him dryly and only kicked him away, "So futile, by now you should KNOW that you're no competition at all, you're simply to weak kid!" A few Sword attacks easily cut down Blues to his last strength. He was helplessly defeated and soon to be deleted...  
  
Shadow Stopped suddenly, the sword still at Blues' neck withdrew. 'It's that feeling again, something is wrong...', he stared around a bit frantically. Blues noticed the way Shadow acted suddenly but decided not to move untill he felt a powersurge aswell, something was heading their way in great speed too.. Rockman stared up as he suddenly saw a dark blast falling down behind Shadow causing him to be pushed away by the shockwaves.  
  
After the smoke cleared from the grounds a dark Navi stood infront of the three. clad in a shredded cape, red eyes priming into the very existing of the Navi's. Shadow started to become more and more paniccing. "You're that Navi!! That mysterious Netnavi!!" The red eyes foccussed on Shadow, "How nice of you to remember me, I only remember you as a nuisance to the net..."  
  
Rockman and Blues just stared at the two as Rockman pulled Blues on his feet letting him rest onto his shoulder. "Who're you?", Rockman's ever curious mind wanted to know. The dark navi stared at him for a second then back at Shadow. "I'm Forte.exe, just a roaming NetNavi that doesn't need or want an opperator, all I want is a quiet UNCONTROLLED net..."  
  
Shadow gritted his teeth and charged his sword, "Well last time you just won because you sneaked up on me you asshole!". Forte stared at him dryly, "My my, rude words for such a little Navi, you have a lot to learn my unworthy opponent...", he said calmly and charged his buster and aimed it at the now truly scared Shadow Stalker.  
  
"No way... This is unfair man!" Shadow screamed at him as he dropped his every attack he had. Forte just stared at him still holding the charged blast. "Give me one good reason not to kick your black ass", he said dryly. Shadow wanted to just log out, but without Gail's help he couldn't... Rockman walked forward. "Sir Forte, I don't think this Navi poses a threat as long as you are here.", Rock tried his best to keep cool in the situation.  
  
Forte stared at him again. "Well young Navi, the problem is, I wont be staying here, so if you want him out of the way too, let me kill him and live.". Blues stared up at the mysterious Navi aswell. "Go ahead man, this navi has caused enough trouble!". The cloaked navi rose his head and brought back the power of his blast to just enough to get Shadow unconsious and fired it right at his chest. "Very well...", he said as he started to fire charged blasts at the barrier of the programme, it didn't take very long for it to break under the immense power, not long after that the programme blew up into pieces.  
  
----------  
  
The lights fell out again. Gail startled and held his breath. 'Not again... please not again...'. Unfortunate for Gail his worst fear was true, Forte popped onto every computer screen possible, his bloodred eyes seeking contact with Gail's. The redhead felt tears brewing up in his eyes as his heart started beating in his throat.  
  
'The ....Reploid... Baby.... you are... the baby I saw when I was 14, you are the one ... that was a model for the baby's design.... no...', Gail started thinking frantically as he suddenly heard two gunshots but kept looking at the screen. Forte.exe smirked demonically and showed the destroyed programme. Then jumped up and dissapeared from the screen.  
  
Gail's attention flew away from his surroundings. 'Forte... he wasn't human, he was the backup plan, I can't let him... I wont let him. It couldn't be... did father want this to happen... was I only a pawn in his play, just a simple disposable human... I made a mistake, like he said, humans make mistakes... I will NOT fail...'. "I WILL NOT FAIL!!!" he hit the emergency powerlines as red light jumped on revealing Enzan helping Netto up.  
  
Enzan startled and stared up as he heard alarms go off and stared at Gail closing in on them. "Now you two shall DIE and DIE hard!!", Gail's rage was boiling, he wanted them dead more then ever. Enzan slowly reached out for a gun but it was kicked away by Gail. The man suddenly grabbed the boy's collar and raised him upt to his full height. "No more SCREWING around!!", he shouted in his face as he threw him hard against an iron pipe, walked towards him and kicked him multiple times in his stomache and sides. "AND STAY THERE!!!".  
  
Netto was nailed onto the ground from fear, but tried to get closer to Enzan untill he felt a cold point of a gun against his forehead. "NO way kid, you're not going ANYWHERE!", Gail screamed. Gail loaded the gun and pushed him backwards. "Stand up NOW!", he commanded him, "It's a lot more fun to just shoot you like in an execution! Don't worry, I rethought the idea, your boyfriend will join you shortly after you!"  
  
The younger boy was speachless, tears ran from his eyes. "N-No...." , he could just stutter senselessly. Gail smirked. "Heheeh... this was pretty easy now wasn't it?! I Have you now, oh so great leader of the resistance Net, and after you Ijyuuin DIES" He fastened his grip on the gun and pointed it firmly at his head, then pulled the trigger...  
  
Enzan was the one that pushed Netto away resulting the bullet to hit a pipe behind them, steam started flowing out. Gail gritted his teeth, "I thought I told you to STAY THERE!!", he screamed at Enzan who was trying to get up again stared at him and smiled faintly. "Not gonna get us..." He pointed the gun at Gail's heart and shot...  
  
Gail noticed a little to late. He took the bullet to his heart and stared in front of him not believing what just happened, he was to far allready to really feel the pain, but in a last act of rage he aimed the gun at Netto's head once again and shot... The bullet was well on it's way this time...  
  
Netto shielded his head with his arms as tears ran down. when he opened his eyes again he saw the bullet had hit Enzan instead, the older boy had taken the bullet into his chest and fell down to the floor bleeding. Netto stared at him with big eyes as the body fell to the floor, tears streamed down more. "ENZAN!!!!!", he cried out as he dropped onto his knees and let himself fall over the bleeding chest...  
  
*FLASH*  
  
The sounds in his head faded, he could hear people scream, but this time understanded why, he was hit, he could feel the pain but didn't really care anymore, Gail was dying anyway...  
  
'So far away.... So far away'  
  
*FLASH*  
  
Gail lay on the cold floor, his eyes fixed on the screen he had seen his downfall before. "He knew... they all knew... They knew I was never the one to succeed" The always shrouded flashed of his past stared to lose their cloaks as he finnally saw what really happened in his past... "Father... My real father... abused me... calling me useless... I am useless.... I never succeeded... I'm beter off dead... anyway...", he softly murmered. He closed his teared eyes and sighed one last time as he waited for his body to give up the fight he had fought for only 24 years... 


	10. Let your Heart Speak

Chapter X - "Let your heart Speak"  
  
A month had gone by from the day Gail died. A month was what it took Enzan to be stable enough to get out of the hospital. In the month he was there Netto cleared some bussiness of his own...  
  
The young boy walked up to a little grass patch and placed a fierce red rose on it. "Gail Kimada... might have had a bad life and heart but you were like many others just a victim of human hatred... for that you deserve to be honoured, even though you wanted to kill us..." He rose and stared at the grass and sighed. "We're all just victims of human mistakes...", he read from a small paper which he placed under a rock on the small grave, then turned around and walked back onto the more lively streets.  
  
'It's still a chaos, but things will be better... I'm sure of it.' , he thought quietly while a few thoughts ran through his head. His parents where dead... every parent was dead, but life couldn't be bad in a group of great friends... A little smile crossed Netto's face as he started running towards their base, now just turning out to be a great house.  
  
He opened the door with the key they had now used for it and stared inside. The gang was on their usual ways. Hanging around, talking playing and restoring the net. Netto sighed lightly and walked into his room where Rockman was waiting for him. He jumped onto the bed and smiled up the ceiling. "Hey what are you so happy about, and where were you if I may ask?", a slightly strict but cheery voice asked him.  
  
"Just paying my respects to someone...", Netto said staring at Rock. The blue navi smiled, "Very good, and maybe Shadow Will actually be a good helper, ever sinde he's around here helping out things are going a lot faster. The boy just smiled and lay back. "Besides Enzan is comming back today... I'm really happy he is.".  
  
Rockman shook his head faintly, "Well you two are ok together I suppose, Even though I thought you were going for Meiru at a certain point.". Netto shot up. "Meiru?! WHAHA no we're just good friends really I like her and all, but just not THAT way.". The navi shrugged, "Well if you feel you want Enzan as a lifemate that's completely your choice, I guess love does go by the sexes hmm?"  
  
Netto smiled and let himself fall back again, "Yeah, I'm jus happy he finnaly got from his horrible attitude and is opening up to us all." Rockman sat back and took a deep breath, "Just like Blues, he's also a bit less egocentric.". "Now Rockman, don't tell me you're falling for the guy! I thought Navi's weren't programmed to love or fall inlove hehehe!"  
  
Rockman stared at him, "Hey who said I liked him like that, I certainly didn't!", he said crossing his arms. Netto laughed and rose from the bed. "Well like I mind if you do, let's just set things up for the homecomming party okay?" The navi smiled a bit reliefed, he hated that subject more then anything else and just nodded wistfully.  
  
They had spent the last hours of the day preparing food for the party and getting a mood up. Every member of the gang wore their best clothes, and had gotten ready for the party, waiting for the moment that Enzan'd walk into the house.  
  
It was 8PM when the door of the room opened slowly. Enzan walked in slowly and walked on to his room just liek Netto told him to do. He walked into his room and stared at beautifull clothes Netto had prepared for him. He smiled faintly and ran his hands through his hair. He took his time to wash up and get ready while plugging his Navi into the line where all the other navi's held their own party.  
  
When he slowly walked off the staircase it was still dark, but as soon as he placed his feet at the ground the lights flew on and everyone cheered at him. He startled a little as he was completely overwhelmed by so many poeple. "Wecome Back Enzan!", they all shouted at him while showing tables with food and drinks.  
  
Music was turned on as Dekao declared the food offcially eatable. Enzan sat down behind a table smiling for once. Glenn ran up to him and yanked his sleeve. "Enzan Enzan! I knew you could defeat the WWW!!", he jumped up and down happily then ran off to his agemates. Enzan followed teh young boy with his eyes untill he saw Netto standing in the dooropening, smiling at him.  
  
He blinked and rose from the chair and started to walk towards him slowly. "Enzan, welcome back...", Netto spoke softly while looking up at his blue eyes. The older boy stared directly into Netto's brown eyes and smiled suddenly. Netto could feel his stomache knot again as he accepted and returned the smile gratefully.  
  
The younger boy shivered a bit as he felt his hand entwine into Enzan's and being pulled to the tables. "Hey you want something to drink?", Enzan asked him friendly. Netto shook his head softly, "I just had some, thank you."  
  
Dekao walked up to them and started eating at the table. "Hey you two, since when are you two all goodie-goodie like that?", he grinned untill Enzan held his hand up holding Netto's hand and grinned back. "Whoa you two?", he stared at them, "Well you do kinda fit... a little, like the demon and the angel!", he laughed and walked off.  
  
Netto sighed and leaned against Enzan's side and smiled as someone put on a nice slow dance song and a few more couples started dancing. Enzan smiled and stared at the other people dancing. Netto suddenly pulled him onto the dance floor and wrapped his arms around Enzan's neck. "Okay I can't dance, I hope you can!", the younger boy said laughing.  
  
Enzan frowned and held him in his sides, "Actually I have no idea how to dance...", he tried to hold a nervous chuckle as Netto tried to lead out anyway. The other couples made way and stared at them smiling as they just flowed on the music a little pointlessly. After the song was done a loud applaude get them from eachother. The people were restless, "Speech Speech Speech!", they all shouted at Enzan. who shook his head lightly but evetually walked up to the desk and scrachted the back of his head. "Just let your heart speak", some of them shouted.  
  
"Well... What do you wanna hear, how I killed Gail or actually got on the idea to do it. If I do have feelings and why I hid them so long, erhm What else could I think up. No guys I'm not really here to tell long stories about the death of Gail Kimada. All I can say about him that he just really ticked me off, and he payed for it, and payed for the lives he ended so abruptly. Nobody knows what lies exactly in the near future but I'm sure it's the dawn of a new Era, and if so I'm really willing to take it head on. After this, I feel like I can take a lot more! And maybe now I feel better because I found the part that misse in my life, I'm not sure how to explain in words, but I damnright know how to let my heart speak in deeds...", he spoke rightfully as he pulled Netto next to him. The crowd watched in excitement as well as the Navi's which all took a small pauze from their festivities.  
  
The silence in the room made them a little nervous, all they could feel was a Synchronisation of their hearts. Netto felt a small shiver when Enzan took Netto's hands and entwined his own with them, pulled him a little closer and stared directly into his deep brown eyes. "Enzan...", he whispered as he closened in to his face shutting his eyes slowly.  
  
The crowd seemed to went wild as their lips collided and formed into a deep passionate kiss, the music went loud and the gang went all out. When they parted only a deep stare could replace thousands of words they held for eachother. They both knew very well what they thought and wanted to say, it was all the same anyway.  
  
They just smiled and stared into the room, all the festivities allready continued, Netto stole a quick kiss from Enzan and ran into the crowd smiling and dancing, leaving Enzan smiling behind the desk. 'For the first time in my life, I finally know what Entity means...', he took a deep breath and held it for a second, 'Because Netto-kun, You and I, are a true entity...', he thought as he breathed out and grinned, then ran into the crowd aswell joining into the festivities...  
  
"It is still unknown who actually saved the cities and the world from total rulation, but only now legend by humans say it was just a red and a blue flash, along with an angel that had set free a demon."  
  
The End  
There were a few songs used for this fic which I do not own : Siam Shade - Life Pain of Salvation - Rope Ends Tatu - Not Gonna Get Us  
  
All other poems are © to Zannie Chan  
  
Author's notes: I really enjoyed writing this fic, hope you enjoyed reading it aswell. I'm currently working on a sequel. But once I'm far enough to post it you'll notice ;). Zannie: Goodie goodie!! More fics!! Enzan: *sigh* Not more torture please. Netto: *holds up sign: Make the Enzan hurting stop* I'm demonstrating! Zannie: ^^;;;; well untill next time! 


End file.
